the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Movie Land Animation Studios
| slogan = | predecessor = Ted-LaPai Productions | foundation = September 7, 2009 | founder = Ted V. Miller | location = San Diego, California, United States | key people = | num_employees = 600 (2019) | owner = Movie Land | parent = | divisions = WarnerMedia Warner Bros. Animation Warner Animation Group Movie Land Entertainment Movie Land Digital Production Services Movie Land | subsid = | industry = Film Television | products = TV shows Theatrical feature films Specials Direct-to-video projects TV movies Theatrical short films Commercials | revenue = | operating profit = | homepage = }} Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. (MLAS; stylized as MOViE LAND ANIMATION STUDIOS) is an American animation studio and a film production company that is operated as a subsidiary of Warner Bros. Entertainment, a division of AT&T's WarnerMedia. Based in San Diego, California, it produces computer-animation and 2D animated feature films, short films and television series. The studio was founded on May 7, 2013 by Ted V. Miller and is best known for producing animated television series, feature films, shorts, and video games. Movie Land Animation Studios is a member of the Motion Picture Association (MPA). Movie Land Animation Studios has won 20 Academy Awards and received 80 nominations for best films from Movie Land Animation Studios. This is the first Movie Land Animation Studios films to be created by Movie Land Digital Production Services and the first Movie Land Animation Studios films that this companies are about to make the movie. The first Movie Land Animation Studios film was called, Stickman: The Movie. This is the first sound services from the Movie Land Animation Studios films to be recorded, edited, designed and customized the sound at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California. History Early years (1993-2009) Movie Land's predecessor Ted-LaPai Productions was founded in 1993 as a division of Hanna-Barbera by animators Ted V. Miller and Michael LaPai, who wanted to realize their dream of producing an animated feature-length film. On February 13, 2005, after leaving Hanna-Barbera due to financial reasons, Ted and Michael opened their own studio named Movie Land Productions, which would develop characters, stories, and productions, and some of the animators who worked for Ted and Michael at Hanna-Barbera came to the studio at the time. Until in 2010, Ted and Michael opened their next studio named Movie Land Animation Studios, which would develop characters, stories, and productions, and some of the animators who worked for Ted and Michael came to the studio at the next month. Movie Land Animation Studios (2009-present) On February 7, 2009, Movie Land considered selling off its visual effects facility Industrial Light & Magic. After failing to find a suitable buyer, having been impressed with the CGI sequences created for Rango, and seeing the box office success of Sony Pictures Animation's The Smurfs and DreamWorks Animation's Puss in Boots. Movie Land was reconfigured to become an animation studio. On September 7, 2009, Movie Land Animation Studios was established to develop characters, stories and movies, with Movie Land Digital Production Services taking over the digital production while maintaining its visual effects production. In May 2010, signed and in 2013 renewed a five-year distribution deal with Columbia Pictures in which it will market, co-finance, and distribute films from the company's Movie Land Animation Studios label. The Animals in the Attic, which was originally set to be distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures before the split, was the first film released under the new agreement. Since 2013, Movie Land Animation Studios was acquired by Warner Bros. Entertainment and AT&T as part of their 2013 acquisition of Movie Land by Warner Bros., which concluded on April 30, 2013. On May 2, 2013, Warner Bros. Entertainment announced that Movie Land Animation Studios and its subsidiary of Movie Land would be integrated as units within the Warner Bros. Entertainment with Alan F. Horn continuing to lead the studio reporting to Shaun MacDougall. Ever since films like Pixar's Cars 2, Sony Pictures Animation's Hotel Transylvania and the Disney Animation's Wreck-It Ralph were released, Movie Land Animation Studios always wanted to produce an computer-animation and 2D and 3D animated feature-length film. A handful of employees were offered positions doing computer animation and 2D and 3D animation in the studio. During the film in production of January 1, 2013, Movie Land Animation Studios are about to create the first film called, Stickman: The Movie. In 2015, the studio has plans to produce adult animated content for digital platforms. In January 2016, Movie Land Animation Studios has won 15 Academy Awards and received 62 nominations. Movie Land Animation Software (2019-present) In 2017, it was announced that Movie Land will establish a new company called, Movie Land Animation Software, a upcoming animation and graphic software company that it was based in Los Angeles, California and was founded by Ted V. Miller. The company will establish on July 13, 2019. Expansion On April 20, 2015, Movie Land Animation Studios opened Movie Land Animation Studios Canada (MLASC) in the downtown area of Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The roughly 2,000 square meters studio produced ten short films based on the characters. On March 21, 2019, the studio was closed down to refocus Movie Land Animation Studios' efforts at its main headquarters. International arrangements On January 23, 2019, Movie Land Animation Studios announced that it will establish Movie Land Animation Studios International (MLASI) under the Movie Land Animation Studios label. Related media and projects Birdy Animation In 2002, Birdy Animation was founded by Michael LaPai in May 5th in Santa Monica, California. Every since Monsters, Inc. was released, Birdy Animation always wanted to produce an computer-animation and 2D animated feature-length film. A handful of employees were offered positions doing computer animation and 2D animation in the studio. This is the first Birdy Animation film to be created, it was called Once Upon a Bird, the movie released in March 2004 and to be composed by John Powell. In 2006, this is the first Birdy Animation film to be created by Industrial Light & Magic starting with, Rock-a-Bye. In 2009, it was also created by Sony Pictures Imageworks starting with, Day of the Beach. On December 9th, 2012, Birdy Animation are about to shut down since it was defucted for Michael's graduation and it will be merged with Touchstone Animation Studios. Touchstone Animation Studios Touchstone Animation Studios was founded by Ted V. Miller in January 31, 2013. In the early 2010, the Movie Land staff are producing the animated film production company. Touchstone Animation Studios will be founded by Ted V. Miller at Sacramento, California in January 31, 2013. The real theatrical release was Gnomeo & Juliet and Strange Magic. It was announced that they would brand Birdy Animation to Touchstone Animation Studios since Birdy Animation was defuncted for Michael LaPai's graduation in December 9th, 2012. In 2018, Touchstone Animation Studios got shutted down and was succeeded by Sphere Ball Studios. Sphere Ball Studios Sphere Ball Studios was founded by Michael LaPai in March 6, 2017 at Sacramento, California and it will be making of this motion picture. Ever since films like the Disney Animation's Zootopia and Lucasfilm's Star Wars: The Force Awakens were released, Sphere Ball Studios always wanted to produce an computer-animation and 2D and 3D animated feature-length film. A handful of employees were offered positions doing computer animation and 2D and 3D animation in the studio. In January 2017, it was acquired by The Walt Disney Company and then sold to WarnerMedia for over US$2 billion. Shank Films Shank Films is an American film production company that is a subsidiary of The Walt Disney Company. It was established and founded by the filmmaker, Rich Moore on March 9, 2018, as for when the teaser trailer for Ralph Breaks the Internet was released on March 9, 2018 and as for when A Wrinkle in Time was released theatrically on March 9, 2019. Shank Films was acquired by The Walt Disney Company on March 20, 2019 alongside 21st Century Fox during the acquisitions of 21st Century Fox by Disney. Projects On February 24, 2015, Ted V. Miller announced that it will be making the sequel film called Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure and was still distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and was still produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. The movie title and will be released theatrically on April 12, 2019. It is also a second installment for Stickman: The Movie. On January 12, 2016, Don Hall and Chris Williams announced that it will be making the Disney Animation's Big Hero 6 spin-off film featuring GoGo Tomago. This is the first Movie Land Animation Studios film to be distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures will distributes the movie title and will be released theatrically on December 27, 2019 in the United States. This is the third film that combines live-action with animation. Go Go is loosely based on Leiko Tanaka and is voiced by Jamie Chung in all forms of media. On February 27, 2017, Kenji Ono announced that it will be making the sequel film called Birds 2. It was the first Movie Land Animation Studios sequel film to be released. Kenji Ono was originally directes the sequel film just like the first movie, but it was replaced by Chris Wedge. The second installment for Birds will be released theatrically on February 1, 2019 and was still produced by Warner Bros. Pictures, Movie Land Animation Studios, Village Roadshow Pictures and RatPac-Dune Entertainment. It was also distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. On December 14, 2018, they are planning to announce the sequel film to The JH Movie Collection Movie. There are about to make this motion picture. The director Stephen Heneveld will be able to direct this motion picture and the sequel film. Process Similar to other animation studios such as Sony Pictures Animation, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Pixar, Warner Animation Group and Paramount Animation, the studio outsources their animated films to different animation and visual effects studios. This would include Movie Land Digital Production Services (All films), Sony Pictures Imageworks (Loppy the Dog), Industrial Light & Magic (Birds and Sarcastics), Studio Mir (Birds), etc. The studio is also planning to push for more original films like The JH Movie Collection Movie and The Hampster Movie as well as more that feature both animation and live-action with The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part and Spy Penguins starting out this tactic. The budget for their films usually range within $60–100 million. Filmography Franchises Exhibitions ''MLAS: 10 Years of Fun and Excitement'' Movie Land Animation Studios celebrated its 10th anniversary in 2019 with the release of Sony Pictures Animation's Spider-Gwen, and held two exhibitions from April to July 2019 at Science Centre Singapore in Jurong East, Singapore and the London Science Museum in London. It was their first time holding an exhibition in Singapore. See also * Movie Land Workshop Studios * Movie Land Entertainment * Warner Bros. Animation * Warner Animation Group * Movie Land Digital Production Services * Sony Pictures Animation * Sony Pictures Imageworks * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Pixar Gallery References External links Coming soon! Category:American animation studios Category:WarnerMedia Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in San Diego Category:Fictional companies Category:Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Warner Bros. acquisitions Category:Members of the Motion Picture Association of America Category:Television production companies of the United States Category:2013 mergers and acquisitions Category:AT&T subsidiaries Category:WarnerMedia subsidiaries Category:WarnerMedia divisions